creativityunleashedfandomcom-20200215-history
Anguta
Anguta is the Angakkuq of a tribe of Tariaksuq. Tariaksuq The arctic Tariaksuq people are largely not too different from the normal people who walk the Earth; they build shelters, use tools, have communities. However there is one change which results in a unique strangeness to them: They cannot be directly looked at. They live on a different plane of Earth to most of the world and, while they have some control over crossing through to this one, they have great difficulty in doing so. Because of this they cannot be viewed directly, but strangely enough they can be viewed indirectly. Through mirrors, in the corner of your eye or perhaps through a taken picture they can be seen effectively clear to the eye, but when viewed directly their shifted plane makes them disappear, or if they are trying to get through they will appear distorted or blurry in someway. This has earned them the name of Tariaksuq, translated as shadow-people from the Inuit language. The Tariaksuq are able to view eachother, and view us, but because of their shifted plane they must be extremely careful when hunting for food in order to be able to grab the animal they want to kill. This shifted plane also allows for next to non-identifiable traces left behind them. They are soft on their feet and so hardly any snow will be displaced under-foot. One even stranger aspect of the people are that when they are killed they take on the plane from which they were killed, which means if left with an injury to die later they will stumble within their own plane dying and finally reach a point to die in the snow in our plane with no footprints coming from the body or towards it. Description Anguta is the angakkuq of the Tariaksuq people, a spiritual law enforcer and communicator. Taking the name of the Supreme Spirit and Gatherer of the Dead of their religion so that he may gain some of the power and respect of it's being and be closer to it in respect. Anguta himself is believed to be at least 150 years of age, earning his Angakkuq status at the age of 45. He stands with a slouch at 5'6" with a bulky frame and pale skin which nearly blends into the snow. His white hair is tied back into knots behind his head. His cheekbones are widely defined with a low chin and a large forehead ending in a furrowed brow. His thick eyebrows cover blank, white misty eyes which would appear blind but can see beyond the planes of the world and into the aura surrounding everything. His muscles are well-defined and he is most often either out hunting or settling disputes within the tribe. He wears a cape made of the skin of a dead bear and tanned cloths underneath this, the mouth of the bear fitting around his face with a mask inside in a depiction of Nanook, the master of the polar bears. The mask leaves slit eye-slots for him to see out of with precision. The power of Angakkuq in this tribe often passes by birth-right due to training to which for Anguta would go to the eldest of his four children: Akaik, followed by Silla, Sangilak and Tuwawi in order. He also used to have another child, Sedna, who he sacrificed to the underworld. His voice is known to be deep, yet distant. Not being forceful but still being strong, yet he can sometimes be brought to rage from matters of his past and dealings with other tribes. History Anguta was born to a widowed father, his mother dying during childbirth, and was brought up distanced from him. The prophets of his tribe saw nothing in his future, which angered his father and so he was left aside for the more favourable children. When of age he began hunting with the groups, but was often left with the smallest trophies or nothing at all. He was often left outcast by others he could associate with, while the prophets told him the spirits would deal with him in good time. At the age of 25 he encountered a family of polar bears while he was alone, noticing their gentle nature and how killing them went against the traditions set up by his own father, the Angakkuq. Angered by this he went to his father's tent in the night and prepared to kill him, but stopped when about to slice open his throat. He quickly went back and grabbed his brother's weapons and used these instead to kill his father, planting them in the snow outside and shifting away over the snow without footprints. After his father was dead one of his brother's took the status of Angakkuq, a brother whom he liked for being neutral to ways of things. But his life was taken on a hunting mission by a savage dog. Another brother stepped up after this, one whom hated him. This brother sent him out on many dangerous missions, for long periods of time in the worst of weather. This brother also sired three children who were to take leadership upon his death. Anguta took these three children and went to drown them at the shore, but instead put them on a boat which he sent floating out into the sea. Coming back from this endeavour he found his brother had followed him and so they fought at the shore. After a long drawn-out fight Anguta won by strangling his brother, and left the body in the snow. After this only a younger brother resided and so Anguta took the staff of the Angukkuq to lead the people. He later raised five children of his own, four sons and one daughter. The daughter he mutilated and sacrificed to the spirits in order to pay back for the souls he had taken, instead now giving an intimate one back. After this a snowstorm struck which cost many members of the tribe, but they lived. Anguta took this as a sign that his wrongdoings were not forgiven and that he would live to be punished by the spirits instead of being taken away. From this point he grew more distant, but whenever family matters are involved he will become angered about his own past and the competition to gain the status of Angakkuq. About 50 years ago Anguta started to have an odd interest in the people outside of his own culture. The expeditions that came along, in particular the 1973 expedition by the research team NorthLab who were researching geomagnetics. After several warnings the research team kept coming closer to his tribe, so he instead invited them along for three nights after which they must leave. One of the research team attempted to convert a member to their religion, which angered Anguta who wanted to only teach the traditions of his own culture. After spreading several lies around the tribe the research team was hunted down and killed, their bodies being dumped into the shore. In this attack Anguta was injured in the leg, leaving him with a slight limp which carries him in and out of his own plane of existence and so uncontrollably phases in and out when moving around. Anguta vowed never to let another group of humans close to his tribe again without the same traditions, only giving few warnings to those who come by. Category:Characters Category:Males